


Bilingual

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Deaf Character, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin and Percy enjoy an afternoon off, having lots of fun talking about other people. Nobody knows sign language anyways, did they?





	Bilingual

Merlin leaned back and looked around. It was so nice that they took the time off and sat here, having one of those weird iced coffee drinks that Percy was so fond of and did nothing but people-watching. 

Percy nudged him. “The one over there?” He signed.

Turning his head into the indicated direction, Merlin saw a bloke that was right down Percy’s alley. “Not for me, but go over and say hi.” He signed back at Percy. 

Laughing, Percy shook his head. 

Of course his friend wouldn’t do that. He was way too shy, always thinking that because he couldn’t hear and therefore had trouble speaking, guys would not be interested in him. Admittedly, it had happened. But those weren’t good enough for Percy anyway. 

Merlin had a few weird encounters before, it happened to all of them. He’d met lots of people in his life that thought that being deaf also meant being dumb. When he was younger, he had been furious about that. Now, he only leaned back and laughed at them. Even though his ears didn’t really work the way they should didn’t mean his brain malfunctioned. 

Alright, sometimes, when he saw a really hot bloke, it _did_ malfunctions occasionally, but that happened to everyone, didn’t it?

Percy kicked him under the table and gestured towards another man who was heading their way. “What about him?”

Merlin signed back. “Good body. A bit too short, though. 7 out of 10.”

They had done that for the bigger part of the afternoon and Merlin couldn’t even tell how it had started that they had begun rating the men walking by the little coffee shop they sat in front of. Nobody had noticed that they did so far, people usually thought they were just having a vivid conversation, signing back and forth, laughing a lot. 

“Merlin.” Percy had spotted someone and Merlin looked into the same direction.

His breath caught. This man was gorgeous! He noticed Percy signed next to him but he couldn’t take his eyes away and missed what Percy was saying. 

The guy came towards the coffee shop, got a drink and sat down a couple of tables down from theirs. That gave Merlin the chance to take a closer look.

“Great arse!”

Percy nodded.

When the man took his sunglasses off, Merlin stared open-mouthed. “Wonderful eyes.”

“And he’s blond, too.” Percy nodded. “Just what you always wanted.”

“Built, as well.”

“So, what rating?” Percy grinned widely. They had known each other for so long that he knew exactly what Merlin looked for in a man.

“12 out of 10.” Merlin signed. “Maybe even 14, if he isn’t an idiot.”

Percy laughed and nodded. 

While Percy was already busy looking for new victims to rate, Merlin couldn’t take his eyes away from the blond stranger. He was exactly what Merlin had always dreamed about. But usually, anyone who remotely looked like this, was a snobbish arsehole and didn’t want to be involved with someone who was hearing-impaired. 

Oh, the blond got up after finishing his drink and had caught him looking. He pocketed his mobile, tossed his empty cup into the nearest bin and came over. 

“Hi!” He signed. “Thanks for compliment. You made day.”

Merlin didn’t know if he blushed or paled or maybe both at the same time, he only wanted the earth to swallow him whole. But…you made day? 

“Damn, my sign language is rather rusty.” The blond said and grinned as he tried again. “You made my day.”

That made a lot more sense, but it was still very embarrassing. Merlin had read about multi-lingual people but that someone knew sign-language was pretty rare. He felt guilty, they shouldn’t have talked about random men like this. 

“You very cute.” The man signed slowly. “Will I…” “No, that’s not right,” he said. “Do I…” He tried again. “No, nono.” He took a deep breath and started over. “Can I take you out?”

Merlin stared. Even though he had been very rude, judging the guy’s body and looks so openly, he wanted to take him out? He couldn’t move. This was one of the moments his brain totally short-circuited. 

Percy kicked him under the table and then turned to the man and signed “Yes, you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't get this all wrong. I just read something about embarrassing situations were speakers didn't realize others around them understood their language and wondered what happened if this took place with some characters communicating in sign language. I have no experience with that topic at all and don't know anyone who does, so if it all came out wrong, please let me know. I definitely meant no harm.


End file.
